1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to helmet structures and more particularly pertains to a bicycle helmet for protecting the head and face of an individual and for alerting surrounding persons to a presence of such individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of helmet structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, helmet structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art helmet structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,958; U.S. Pat. No. D339,427; U.S. Pat. No. D335,195; U.S. Pat. No. D331,902; and U.S. Pat. No. D316,165.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an illuminated bicycle helmet which includes an exterior shell having at least one signal light mounted in a forward portion thereof, with the signal light being selectively operable to attract attention of motor vehicle drivers or the like to a presence of the individual during nighttime conditions.
In these respects, the illuminated bicycle helmet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the head and face of an individual and alerting surrounding persons to a presence of such individual.